


Alien

by Sita_Z



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Discussion of mpreg, First Time, Jim is insecure, M/M, Spock is too, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Z/pseuds/Sita_Z
Summary: Sex with Spock was different than Jim had imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [ALIEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829831) by [KtyKoneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko)



> This take on Vulcan sexuality is a little different (I hope), although I included some familiar elements. There is some discussion of mpreg, so please be warned if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sex with Spock was different than Jim had imagined.

Very different. For one thing, it was not happening.

There had been touches that were intimate, for Vulcans more so than humans: fingers stroking hands, hands touching a face, even (in the darkness of Jim’s quarters) hands running over a bare chest and clothed legs entwining.

But that was it. Spock did the human kissing thing, but Jim sensed that he didn’t quite understand the appeal, that to him it was mostly messy, wet and strange-tasting (particularly the time when Jim had had chili for dinner). And the Vulcan kissing, as exciting as those electrical sparks (for lack of a better description) were, didn’t exactly get Jim hot and bothered.

Spock had explained that he had no previous experience – no, there had been no ‘intercourse’ with Uhura, theirs had been and was a deep friendship that had veered towards romance once, but they had abandoned the attempt as it obviously didn’t work.

The thing was, Jim was convinced that Spock and he were sexually compatible. Those making-out sessions were incredibly hot, Spock’s awkward kissing notwithstanding. But there was always that moment when Jim could hardly think straight anymore, aroused so much that it nearly hurt, when Spock would withdraw, put his shirt back on (the pants never came off, anyway) and excuse himself. Jim had a firm policy about not being the kind of asshole who pressured someone into something they were not ready for, and so he never protested. He wanted to let Spock set the pace, draw the boundaries. Even if it meant that he and his right hand became very well acquainted.

Spock was no prude or late bloomer, Jim knew. He was not culturally insensitive, no matter what people might think, and he understood that Vulcan sexual mores differed vastly from human ones. Spock was thirty years old. Most Vulcans did not have sex until they bonded, and that was usually around the age of forty or fifty. This had changed somewhat, now that there were so few Vulcans left – many decided to bond and reproduce at a very young age these days, what humans would have considered teen pregnancies. Spock had no bondmate, however. Jim wanted that to change, but he sensed that it was too soon. For a Vulcan, Spock was… experimenting, trying to find out how far he could go, what he liked. Jim was willing to be Spock’s partner in this, without pressuring him into anything… even if Spock eventually decided that a human male, this human male, was not what he was looking for.

And yes, Jim was aware that he had it bad. Even without Bones telling him so every other week.

When Spock finally told him he was ready, he did it in a very blunt, Vulcan manner. To some it might seem amusing, but Jim knew how much it cost Spock to say the words, to go against his upbringing and culture in such a way.

“If it coincides with your own wishes, I desire to experience sexual intercourse with you.”

To someone unfamiliar with Spock’s non-expressions, the Vulcan could have recited a chemical formula and would have sounded exactly the same. Jim, who had had more than ample opportunity to study his friend and lover’s subtle signals, saw the slight flush on those high cheekbones, the nervous twitch of the lips, the way Spock wouldn’t quite meet his eyes.

Laughing was the last thing on his mind as he gently took one of the slim, cool hands into his own.

“That’s a very definite yes on my part, Spock.”

Spock finally looked at him, his dark eyes unsure. “You do not consider me… brazen to approach you thus?”

“No,” Jim said firmly, trying to convey in his thoughts just how much he’d wanted this moment to happen. “I haven’t made the first move because I wanted you to be ready. You know I want to be with you.”

No more was said. It was one of the things Jim loved about Vulcans – this Vulcan, anyway. There was no need for endless reassurances, empty exchanges that repeated what both of them knew. Vulcans did not lie, and they did not say what they did not mean – at least, Spock didn’t. And he trusted Jim in a way no one else did, never questioning his motives, never trying to guess at a hidden agenda. It was a liberating experience.

Spock saw no logic in undressing each other, and so Jim got to watch as he methodically took off his uniform, folding it carefully and placing it on Jim’s desk. There was nothing intentionally erotic about it, which for some reason made it sexy as hell. Spock was hot, a fact Jim had always been aware of, even when he’d been choked on a broken console or abandoned on an ice planet – that bitchy pointy-eared bastard was one of the most attractive people he’d ever seen. He had that lean, Vulcan musculature that hinted at coiled strength and agility; skin that was just a little smoother than human skin could hope to be, hair that was just a little glossier than your standard human male’s. Soft, bowed lips that made his angular face appear vulnerable. Eyes that Jim had fallen in love with a long time ago.

“You are very attractive,” Spock said, without even a hint of laughter or playfulness, as one might have expected from a human. “I am referring to your physique as well as your character and integrity as a person.”

“Thank you,” Jim said. He had learned to take the things Spock said at face value, rather than turn them into a joke to hide his embarrassment. “I feel the same about you.”

It was a little awkward, standing there without a stitch of clothing, exchanging phrases that felt stilted to Jim’s human ears, but it was also one of the most arousing things he had ever experienced.

He took Spock’s hand, aware that the gesture was a clear come-on to a Vulcan. “Why don’t we get comfortable.”

Spock followed his lead as they lay down on the bed, facing each other. They had done this before, but never naked, and it was… different. Jim was half hard already, as he’d been on other occasions, but this time he knew Spock could see him, and the knowledge added to his arousal. He put one hand on Spock’s chest, feeling the firm muscles under his palm. Spock mirrored the gesture, beginning to explore Jim’s body in a way that was very much him – curious, unafraid, gentle. He stroked one thumb over Jim’s nipple, raising an eyebrow when it became a hard pebble under his touch. Jim hissed softly as the sensation increased the hot pressure in his groin.

“That feels… great…”

He did the same to Spock, to no visible reaction. He did get a reaction by touching the two rounded bumps on Spock’s lower back, that place where he knew the Vulcan’s testicles were located. Spock drew in an audible breath as Jim continued stroking and gently massaging those elevations, which seemed to swell under his touch. He had moved closer to reach them, and his cock was brushing against the Vulcan’s stomach, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum there.

“Is that okay?” Jim asked quietly, when it hit home that he was literally massaging Spock’s balls and nudging him with his penis. So much for moving slowly.

“It is… a very pleasurable sensation.”

Jim could see that it was. Spock’s face was flushed light green, his eyes looking almost black in the dim light. He wasn’t quite panting, but his breathing had accelerated noticeably.

And then, Spock’s hand was on his cock, and Jim almost came from the sensation alone.

“I wish for you to penetrate me,” Spock said.

Jim bit his lip. He wanted exactly the same thing, badly, but… “Spock… this is your first time. Maybe… save that for later? It can get pretty intense. There are other things we can do.”

“I am not referring to anal intercourse,” Spock said, in his usual blunt manner. “I assume you are familiar with Vulcan anatomy?”

At that, Jim allowed himself to really _look_ for the first time. Spock lay there calmly, thighs slightly parted, unperturbed to be the object of his attention. Jim had known that a Vulcan’s penis was sheathed, had even seen pictures, but the reality was still another story. Yes, Spock was _alien_ down there, more so than any other part of his body. At first glance, his penile sheath had some similarities to a human vagina – a vertical slit protected by two skin folds. A closer look revealed the differences; the absence of inner and outer labiae, the higher position, the slightly bulbous shape indicating that there was a penis inside the opening.

A penis that had obviously not reached an aroused state.

“Jim,” Spock said, apparently sensing his dismay. “You do understand that at this point in my development, I am not capable of experiencing what humans term an erection?”

An icy feeling spread in Jim’s chest at these words, and he felt his own hard-on dwindle. “Are you saying… are you telling me you’re a child? Spock…”

“No,” Spock said firmly. “I am not a child in the sense you are implying. I am mature and able to make my own choices. But I have not experienced my… my first pon farr.” As always, the word came out reluctantly. “Only when that happens will I be able to… expose my penis and become erect. But I am sexually mature.”

Very deliberately, it seemed, Spock parted his thighs further. “And I am capable of experiencing penetrative intercourse. I am _ha’kiv keshta_.”

The way he said it, Spock sounded almost… proud, as if he had shared a wonderful secret with Jim. Jim had some knowledge of Vulcan, but the term meant nothing to him.

“Something to do with life? I’m sorry, Spock, I don’t understand.”

“I am a life bearer,” Spock said. “It is difficult to translate the term correctly into Standard. I am male, but I am also in possession of reproductive organs typically found in female humanoids. Only 19.34 percent of male Vulcans share this trait.”

“So…” Jim frowned. “When you say reproductive organs, do you mean… a womb?”

“As well as ovaries,” Spock supplied. “Three, in fact. Female Vulcans are in possession of four, but _ha’kiv keshta_ have slightly different anatomy.”

Jim let those facts sink in. He’d heard rumors, like most people had; Vulcans were so secretive about their sexuality that there were many tales told about what happened behind their bedroom doors. Jim had always assumed that the one about pregnant men was just human-made nonsense. It had seemed too… well, alien. Which, in retrospect, made him feel stupid. The being in his bed was many things – a colleague, a friend, a lover, his soulmate – but he was also, very much, an alien, product of an evolution very different to his own. It was so easy, at times, to forget that.

“Jim?”

Jim looked up. Spock sounded… unsure, and while his face gave nothing away, Jim could sense that Spock was nervous about his reaction.

“You’re beautiful, Spock,” Jim said, meaning every word. “May I?”

At Spock’s nod, Jim reached out and put a hand on Spock’s inner thigh, feeling that smooth, cool skin under his palm. Moving closer towards the sheathed penis, he stroked two fingers along the slit. It felt incredibly soft, covered in fine, silky hair the color of Spock’s skin. Spock sighed, obviously enjoying the sensation. Jim traced the opening with his fingers, then, feeling bolder, carefully dipped one finger inside.

“That okay?”

“Yes…”

There was hardness and smooth skin inside, the hidden penis that would only emerge during Spock’s first pon farr. Jim rubbed it gently, eliciting another breathy sigh from the Vulcan.

“Lower…”

Jim wasn’t sure, for a moment, that he had understood Spock correctly. When the Vulcan’s hand closed over his, pushing gently, he realized what Spock wanted.

There was that place beneath the penile sheath he had seen before – a small green opening, swollen with arousal and wet with some kind of natural lubrication. Spock was quite determinedly moving his hand there, craving his touch in that place.

“Spock, is that…”

“My _sa’mashyut_ ,” Spock said, sounding breathless. “Yes.”

Jim touched it, carefully at first, then with more confidence when Spock began making very faint sounds of pleasure. He circled it with his thumb, feeling his own arousal return full force at the wetness on his fingers. Spock’s legs were trembling slightly. Jim continued to stroke and caress the opening, and finally slipped his index finger inside. Spock actually _moaned_.

At that, Jim leaned forward and brought his mouth to the swollen orifice, stimulating it with his finger and tongue at the same time. He’d gone down on women in the past, but there was no comparison. Spock was very much a male, and his taste was male, too, and alien at the same time. Jim felt the Vulcan shudder, and almost came at the mewling sound Spock made when he slipped a second finger inside the opening.

“J-Jim…”

Jim lifted his head, smiling up at his companion. Spock’s hair was mussed, lips green from where he’d bitten them, eyes glazed.

“I desire penetration.”

Jim’s mind was in a haze of arousal, but he still managed to formulate the question he needed to ask. “Spock… are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am sure. I wish for you to proceed.”

Spock’s voice sounded firm, and it was all the confirmation Jim needed. He crawled up between Spock’s legs, using his hand to line his penis with the small opening. Pushing inside felt incredible, hot and cool at the same time, and unbelievably tight. Jim forced himself to go slowly, resisting the urge to bury himself inside Spock in one swift movement.

“Okay, Spock?”

Spock nodded, his eyes closed. “You may… continue.”

Jim did, pushing forward as gently as he could. Heat and wetness surrounded him, easing his way, and he had to concentrate very hard not to come right away. He wanted to make this good for Spock.

When he was all the way inside, he stilled, gathering Spock close. The Vulcan’s arms went around him, their chests touching, and for a second Jim felt what Spock felt – the human-warm body on top of him, Jim’s breath tickling his neck, the combination of pain and pleasure that was the penetration.

“I… apologize,” Spock whispered. “My shields… seem to have slipped.”

“Let them,” Jim said. “I love feeling you.”

_I love you_ , he thought but didn’t say. They hadn’t exchanged those words yet, and he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on Spock. Or himself.

Slowly, moving together, they established a rhythm. Jim felt the heat building, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Then, Spock’s slipping shields gave him another glimpse of Spock’s mounting pleasure, and it was the doubling of sensations that finally sent him over the edge. They came together, Spock convulsing around him, his shields wide open and allowing Jim to feel everything he felt. The experience was so intense that Jim’s vision turned black for a moment.

When his senses returned, he found himself lying on top of the Vulcan’s broad chest. Spock hadn’t shed one drop of sweat – Vulcan bodies were built to conserve fluids – but he was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling under Jim’s cheek. They were still connected, that wonderful cool heat surrounding him still. 

“T’hy’la,” Spock said. “This was… a most pleasurable experience.”

Jim smiled against Spock’s chest. “I’m glad. It was for me, too.”

He moved slightly, feeling himself slipping out of Spock. There was some kind of wetness there, more than the natural lubrication the Vulcan’s opening produced. Jim glanced down, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Spock…”

There were green spots on the sheets, and a green smear on his cock. Jim’s stomach lurched. So he had hurt Spock, after all.

“You… you’re bleeding.”

“A natural occurrence after first penetration,” Spock said, his eyes half-closed still. He didn’t seem at all perturbed by the news. “Is it not the same for many human females?”

“Yeah, but…” Jim swallowed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You ‘hurt me’ only to a negligible degree,” Spock said. “If I had not wanted what you did, I would have stopped you.”

The laconic statement made Jim feel better than any declarations of undying love (much as he longed to hear those). Spock was as straightforward in bed as he was elsewhere, and it was refreshing. He was telling nothing but the truth, the truth being that he didn’t understand why his human companion would worry so much about a little blood. There didn’t seem to be any cultural significance to the occurrence, nothing like the ‘deflowering’ that many humans made out to be such a big thing. Jim could just imagine the raised eyebrow such fanciful notions would earn him.

“Logical,” he said, and smiled when that familiar eyebrow climbed towards the mussed hairline.

“Of course.”

Jim wasn’t sure if cuddling was logical, but when Spock didn’t object, he proceeded to wrap himself around the Vulcan, placing his head on Spock’s shoulder. They fit so well together, in all things. Jim had no idea why this wonderful and often puzzling being had decided that Jim Kirk, of all people, was the right choice in a mate… but he had, and Jim wasn’t going to question his luck. 

Or maybe he was. It was in his human nature to want to verbalize things that Vulcans left unspoken… and Spock had never, not once, asked him to be anything other than what he was.

“Spock?”

“Yes?”

“Why me?”

A moment’s silence followed, then, “Specify.”

“I mean… you must have had opportunities to, uh, be sexually active before. People must’ve approached you, like, all the time.”

Jim felt a ripple of amusement, although Spock’s face didn’t change. “Your estimation flatters me, Jim. I am not as sought-after as you believe. However, there have indeed been those who… propositioned me.”

“But you turned them down.”

Spock was silent for a second or two. “Jim… 36.5 percent of those individuals did not consider my consent a significant factor in their intentions. I was able to deflect their attentions, sometimes through physical means… I am not sure this qualifies as ‘turning them down’.”

Jim experienced a surge of anger, but he couldn’t say that he was surprised. There were enough humans ‘fascinated’ by aliens, and not all of them in a good way. A young, handsome Vulcan alone in a sea of humans… it was bound to happen.

_Anyone who ever tries that again… I’m gonna fuck them up so bad._

He didn’t say it out loud, but a twitching eyebrow told him that his thought hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“I assure you, I am quite capable of ‘fucking them up’ myself, as you say.”

The dry tone made Jim laugh. “I know you are. What about the other 63.5 percent, though?”

“Vulcans do not engage in sexual activity lightly. Contrary to what you may think, we do not judge species who do, but it is different for us. Sex for a Vulcan is only enjoyable if there is a mental compatibility with one’s partner, and to determine this, we must meld with the individual in question. As you know, there is a strong taboo against melding with strangers or mere acquaintances.”

Jim thought about this. “So the taboo is not about sex, but about the meld?”

“Indeed. Bonded Vulcan couples, or those who intend to bond, engage in sexual activity as often as they wish. There is also no social constraint about discussing such activities in public.”

“There isn’t?” Jim tried to imagine Vulcans happily exchanging bedroom stories, and found that he couldn’t do it.

“Jim, have you ever spoken about this to any Vulcan other than myself?”

“No…”

“I remember an incident when I attended a formal gathering on Vulcan with my parents. My mother was highly embarrassed by my father’s… forthrightness in discussing his sexual preferences with our hosts.”

Jim winced in sympathy. “Ouch.”

“Indeed. She left prematurely, much to the consternation of everyone at the event. I was not familiar with human social taboos at the time, and did not understand her reaction.”

“How old were you?”

“Fourteen.”

Any fourteen-year-old Jim knew would have died with embarrassment, but naturally, he was taking the human point of view. Maybe Vulcan children found nothing awkward about their parents’ sexuality; after all, they would not exist without it.

“So… basically I’m here because we melded and you found that we’re ‘compatible’?” Jim hadn’t meant to sound so petulant, but the truth was that the idea stung. He’d been with people who only liked him for his looks, or people he only liked for their looks, truth be told, but he’d hoped that with Spock, there would be… more.

_Not just a pretty mind, as they say._

“Jim.” At Spock’s serious tone, Jim turned to look at him. The Vulcan’s dark eyes were open and unguarded, for once, and the expression in them startled Jim in its intensity. “You are my chosen, and I would be your bondmate, if you would have me. If you do not, that is your prerogative. I wish you to know, however, that there has never been anyone else to whom I have said these words.”

Jim swallowed. This was when he should throw himself into Spock’s arms and kiss him (which Spock wouldn’t really enjoy), but he… couldn’t. Some things were just too good to be true, cliché as it was.

“But why me?” _Why me if you could have Uhura, or any number of other stable, normal, not-fucked-up individuals? Why bother?_

“You are my t’hy’la,” Spock said. “You are the one I am drawn to, because of who you are. Should I conceive, I do not wish for anyone else to be parent to my children.”

“If you conceive…” Jim trailed off. Of course. It was stupid, really, that the idea should come as such a shock. Vulcan evolution hadn’t generated those additional reproductive organs for nothing.

“It is commonly assumed that hybrids are sterile, and while that is true in most cases, my genes were modified after conception to make me _ha’kiv keshta_. The geneticists hypothesized that I won’t be able to sire offspring, but that there is a likelihood of 76.3 percent that I am able to conceive and carry a child with my DNA.”

Jim tried to wrap his head around the idea. This, if nothing else, made him realize just how much he thought of Spock as a human, and just how mistaken he was. A pregnant human man was the subject of fantasy and misplaced humor; a pregnant Vulcan male was a reality and an innate part of their culture. And the Vulcan geneticists had ingenuously used this trait to give a Vulcan-human hybrid the chance to pass on his own DNA.

Which, in fact, might have happened already.

“Spock… we didn’t use any protection.”

“These days, no Vulcan does.” Spock’s eyes were calm. “Does this worry you?”

Jim was torn between admitting that yes, it scared him shitless, and feeling humbled at the utter trust he saw in Spock’s face. Spock really was not worried about what might have happened. He had chosen Jim, and that was it. Carrying his child was just a… logical consequence.

“I love you,” Jim said, surprised at how easy it was, after the lengths he had gone to avoid those words in the past… to anyone. “And to answer your question, yes, it scares the hell out of me. Bondmate.”

Spock’s face didn’t change much, but Jim recognized a Vulcan smile when he saw it. “I am gratified.”

Nothing more was said. Jim put his head back down, listening to the beat of a heart that was very decidedly not human, pumping blood through a body so very different from his own, giving life to an alien mind with alien thoughts and an alien understanding of love and loyalty.

People said that interspecies relationships never really worked.

It wouldn’t be the first time Jim Kirk proved them wrong.


End file.
